


We're All Thieves

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Development, Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to make a backstory for him, and write it out! The title is a tribute to Circa Survive's song "We're All Thieves", which is also currently Tiron's character song. Anyways, feedback is greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	We're All Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make a backstory for him, and write it out! The title is a tribute to Circa Survive's song "We're All Thieves", which is also currently Tiron's character song. Anyways, feedback is greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading!

_'Everything is big, too big, and I look back to father. I squeeze his hand tighter to get his attention, but he keeps his eyes forward. He takes his hand from me, jerking away when I hold on tighter, turning towards the door. I shout out for him, try to follow him; he doesn't turn around. I don't want to be here, he knows I don't but he's still leaving me here. He's making me do this. Why won't he listen? I'm shouting for him to come back and take me home. He doesn't turn around. He doesn't listen.'_  
  
Tiron, fourteen, lean and wiry, balanced upon one foot in the center of the empty and silent training room. His eyes were closed, soft and slow breaths passing his parted lips, though his brow was furrowed at the obstrusive memory making itself known once again, thanks to the eidetic memory of the drell. His hands clasped together in front of his chest tighten against more images that flash through his mind, jaw clenching as he struggled to focus. Perhaps if he excelled in his training, they wouldn't fight for at least a few days. He needed to stay, to focus.  _'If I do well enough, maybe father would- no. He won't listen. He never listens,'_ Tiron thought to himself somberly, a heavy sigh leaving him as his bare chest fell with the exhalation. As the sound of the door registered, he cracked open an eye. His viridian iris fell upon the door to see a familiar drell walk into the room, his skin a light sky blue with stripes of black. The seaglass pendant the drell wore shined brightly as it dangled from the leather cord upon his neck, catching the light from the flourescent bulbs above.   
  
"Kaynan," Tiron addressed the drell as he fell from his meditative position, walking over the rest of the way to the approaching male. He was taller than the other, and possessed leaner muscles as a result of his training. A frown fell upon Kaynan's lips, his bright amber eyes holding concern. "There was another fight, wasn't there?" Kaynan spoke, his voice softer than the sharp Tiron's. The taller frowned slightly, folding his arms loosely across his chest. "Wasn't much of a fight; all he did was shout. I walked out and told him I'd train, and here I am," Tiron murmured, dejection in his voice as his shoulders began to slump. Kaynan shook his head, the corners of his lips quirked downwards in disapproval. "You shouldn't have to deal with that, it isn't right-"  
  
"I know, Kay. I wish there was an alternative, but there's nothing I can do," Tiron cut him off, head tilted slightly as his viridian eyes watched Kaynan's expression fall. Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, he continued, "I know you'd do more to help if you could, but it's okay. I can get through this," he assured Kaynan, giving his shoulder a squeeze before letting his hand fall. He turned, walking a few paces and retrieving his shirt and shoes, and began donning them. "I can walk with you on your way back, if you want to talk things over, Tir. I'm here to help you through this; you don't have to push through alone," Kaynan spoke sincerely, stepping forward, closer to the kneeling drell. Tiron lifted his viridian irises, and a gentle smile lifted the corner of his lips. "Thank you, Kay," he thanked him quietly, rising to his feet. That was when Kaynan took his hand from his pocket, holding forth a sweet, an expensive one, too. "Snagged this for you; thought you could use it," he chuckled with a spreading grin, and Tiron raised his brows as he tentatively reached forward. With a well meaning sigh, Tiron took the sweet, breaking it in two and handing the other half to Kaynan. "You're ridiculous, Kay, but you're marvelous," he laughed softly, popping his half into his mouth. With that, the two drell set out of the training room, making their way down darkened streets.   
  
_'I can do this'_ Tiron thought with quiet determination 'I will be fine,'  
  
_\------_  
  
Seventeen and tired, feeling much older than seventeen, Tiron's stomach turned and a chill raced down his spine, staring at the digital clock upon the counter. It's blue illumination shone upon his skin, reflecting in his eyes. His muscled form was slumped where he sat, trying to swallow the vile taste that resided in his mouth. He had his very first contract to deal with. He didn't want to, Gods, he didn't want to. Another minute passed, and that was when Tiron rose to his feet. His heart beat quickly in his chest. Making his way towards his father's room, his heart began to pound harder against his sternum, as if seeking escape from the coming confrontation.  
  
_'He has to listen, he has to, maybe he will just this once, maybe he'll understand, maybe he'll-'_  
  
"Tiron, what are you still doing here?"  the sharp voice cut through his thoughts, and he found himself snapping back to reality, standing in his father's doorway. Ekros was sat at his desk and held a datapad in his hand, dark blue eyes analyzing his son with evident displeasure. Tiron blinked his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. "I can't take this contract, father, something isn't right, I-" he began, clenching his teeth to keep himself from flinching as his father jolted to his feet, anger already seeping onto his expression. "There is no  _can't_  to it, Tiron. You've got the contract, you're going through with it," Ekros insisted with virulence, grabbing the M-6 Carnifex and thrusting it towards Tiron, eyes narrowed and lips pursed into a thin line. Tiron swallowed hard, stepping forward, "Alright, I  _don't_  want to do this! What makes you think that you can do this to me? You don't-"  
  
A fist connected to his jaw and effectively silenced Tiron, causing him to stagger back as he bit down hard on his bottom lip from the impact. The strong taste of blood came to him, and a droplet trickled down his chin from the split in his lip. "Stop stalling, Tiron! You've stolen your mother's life, what's another body? You're already a thief, a killer. You'll get used to it, they always do. Don't be _weak._ " Ekros snarled viciously as he stepped forward once more, hate and anger and disgust all displayed openly upon his expression as he glared at his son. Tiron's viridian eyes were wide, a hand hovering over his jaw as a droplet of crimson fell from his chin, splattering upon the white tile. Then his eyes narrowed, and he stepped forward, face to face with his father as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I am not _weak,_ " he growled in a low voice, roughly jerking the Carnifex from Ekros' hands, even as the feeling of the cold metal in his hand sent his heart plumetting. Turning away, he swiftly walked out of the room.   
  
_'I am not a thief, I am not weak, I am... I am...'_  
  
The night held a chill, though it wasn't comparable to the chill and weight of the gun tucked onto his hip, out of sight. His steps were silent, and he moved like a shadow. Out of sight, working his way towards the target. An asari woman, guarded and prepared. He could do it with ease, he could put himself through the steps of it like a machine, he could not think about it, he could- no. It wasn't what he could do. It was what he  _would_  do.  _Would_  he kill her? A woman that he didn't know, a woman that hadn't wronged him, a woman that merely stood in the wrong point of power for a competitor... He was moving quickly, and he came back to reality as he neared a tall but modest building. The entrance lay just around the corner, and he stuck close to the sides, struggling with his heart as he bit back emotions. As he heard a scuff behind him he jerked, whipping around and reaching back, biotic light beginning to sizzle around his clenched fist. He came to a halt as his viridian irises met bright amber ones, the only sound the faint crackling of his biotics and the pounding of two hearts. Tiron swallowed hard, lowering his fist as the blue light died out, defeat entering his expression as he turned his face away from the drell before him.  
  
"You need to get out of here, Kaynan; it isn't safe," Tiron spoke softly as his heart rose to his throat, and he ran his tongue over the raw split on his lip, tasting the sharp tang of blood. He then felt a hand rest upon his shoulder, and he slowly turned his head, bringing himself to meet his friend's eyes. The swelling on Tiron's jaw and the bloody split upon his lip gave Kaynan all the information he needed to know, and he dropped his head, his own shoulders slumping as he tightened his hand upon Tiron's shoulder.   
  
"This isn't right... You deserve better. You shouldn't do this for him, you don't need him. He doesn't realize what he's done to you," Kaynan spoke, ire in the undertones of his soft voice. Tiron's viridian eyes shimmered as he looked back to Kaynan, pursing his lips in an excuse for a smile. "I can get through this. I'll be fine," he whispered, though his voice cracked, and he found himself wincing at how...  _weak_  he sounded. Tiron stood straighter, and Kaynan dropped his hand, watching the assassin quietly. "I will be fine, I won't think about it. A weapon cannot think on it's actions, it follows the hand that guides it," he tried to convince his friend, and himself. He frowned as Kaynan moved around to stand back in front of him. "You are  _not_  a weapon. You won't be fine after this, Tiron. I know you. We can leave this behind, you don't have to do this. I'm here for you," Kaynan stressed desperately, brows furrowed in determination. Tiron felt his resolve cracking, felt himself wanting to give in and leave this behind. A deep breath filled his lungs, he parted his lips to speak...  
  
A heavy crack broke the silence like thunder, and a spray of crimson glinted in the moonlight. Kaynan's mouth gaped in a silent scream, agony etched into his features as he crumpled forward.  
__**  
**"Kaynan!"  Tiron screamed desperately as he caught the limp body, painfully aware of the hot liquid that began to soak through the fabric of his jacket. The young assassin lifted his eyes, panicked gaze falling upon three forms, moving closer. Another loud crack resounded in the still air, and white hot pain pierced Tiron's right shoulder. Quickly laying Kaynan's shaking form upon the ground, Tiron hastily moved in front of his body, reaching for his Carnifex as three guards closed in. The shortest one leapt foward, a blade glinting in the silver moonlight. Tiron moved to dodge, but found himself not quick enough, the blade catching upon the left side of his neck and dragging along the skin, slicing it open. Tiron let out a hiss of pain, quickly lifting the Carnifex and placing the barrel against the man's ribcage, pulling the trigger hard. The fire of his gun was muffled in the man's flesh, and he swiftly fell to the ground.   
  
Tiron's attention was then turned to the other two guards, a woman and a man, trying to flank him. The woman threw down a bomb, and it exploded into a cloud of thick smoke. Rolling forward through it, he curled his hand into a fist, the crackling blue light of biotics flaring to life as he caught the woman by her shoulder with a hard hit of his Carnifex, and he sprang to his feet, bringing his right fist forward, hard into her chest. The muffled cracking and splintering of bone churned his stomach as did the pained gasp that came from behind the helmet she wore. Pulling a bloodied fist away, he ignored the trobbing of his shoulder and the warmth of the blood that stained him all over. He swiftly rotated on his heel, lifting the heavy pistol, pointing it towards the stunned man, who stood stock still. Tiron's heart pounded, sorrow etched into his expression, internally begging the man to turn, to run, to escape. The man jerkily lifted his assault rifle, pointing it towards the young drell.  
  
  
  
_Boom._  
  
  
  
The guard jerked with the impact, crimson pouring down his armor from a large whole in his chest. He remained standing, trying to steady his assault rifle, before he crumpled to his knees, staring up at the young drell assassin as he approached. Tiron steeled his expression, clenching his jaw as he put the gun to the man's forehead.  
  
He pulled the trigger.  
  
The man's body fell with an audible thump, unmoving upon the concrete as a growing pool of sanguine surrounded him. Tiron's heart pounded as he holstered his Carnifex, quickly turning and hurrying to the form of Kaynan. Kneeling before the body, he cradled his head, breathing heavily as his eyes fell upon the wound in Kaynan's chest.   
  
Siren's echoed in the distance, far away red and blue lights tinting the grey smoke that filled the air.  
  
"You need to go, Tiron. It... isn't safe," Kaynan wheezed through bloodstained lips as he cracked his amber eyes open, and a choked sob left Tiron. " _No_ , I'm not leaving you, I have to get you help, you're going to die, I  _can't-"_  Tiron gasped out, falling silent as Kaynan shook his head. "You still have a chance, Tir. Take it, leave Kahje, find a new life," Kaynan whispered through his rattled breathing, and Tiron blinked through gathering tears that brimmed his eyes. They overflowed, leaving thick streaks down his cheeks. With a shaking hand, Kaynan reached to his neck, grabbing something and pulling hard with a swift jerk. Tiron watched in silence as Kaynan held his hand up, presenting his seashell pendant, the blue seaglass spattered with his blood. "Take it, and go," he insisted in a barely audible voice and through blood stained lips. Tiron clenched his eyes shut as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead firmly against Kaynan's, a prayer upon his lips.  
  
_"Kalahira, guide this one,"_  
  
Pulling away, he grasped the pendant, taking it from Kaynan's bloodied hand and holding it tightly. Letting go of Kaynan he stood, holding that amber gaze as his heart pounded, and the screaming of the sirens came closer and closer.   
  
Tiron turned, and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. His heart pounded and his shoulder and neck and face throbbed with pain. Tears stinged his eyes as choked sobs escaped him as he fled further and further from the scene of his crime, the seaglass pendant clutched tightly in his hand. He didn't stop running until he could barely hear the sirens, and collapsed against the wall of a dark alley. With shaking hands, he tied the seaglass seashell around his bloodied neck. He then tore two strips of fabric from his jacket. with his right hand he covered his mouth, and his left reached for the bullet wound. Digging into the hole, he struggled to remain silent as his face contorted with pain, and he dredged the round from his shoulder. It clattered upon the ground as he yanked it out, blood splattering with it. Taking the thicker strip of fabric, he tightly wound it around his shoulder. With the other, he wound it around his neck, putting firm pressure on the steadily bleeding slice. As he sat and regained his breath, he listened to the faint and far away sounds of the disaster he'd left.  The lives he'd stolen.  
  
_Numb. Tired._  
  
Tiron pulled himself to his feet, staggering in the process. He began moving once more, further from the scene, from his father, from the corpses, from Kaynan.   
  
To the port. To take his chance.


End file.
